


In All My Dreams I Drown

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Tumblr Requests - Bowers Gang [7]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Night Terrors, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Henry’s sleeping troubles are everyone’s problem, but they wouldn’t trade it for the world.





	In All My Dreams I Drown

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I thought I would start my writing night with a little drabble, and asked for a prompt from Tumblr. I was given this one, and I hope you guys like it! The prompt is at the end, let’s go!

The first jolt of Henry’s arm had Vic’s brown eyes popping open. 

The little whimper brought Belch back to reality, looking over Vic’s shoulder at him.

The kick to his shin awoke Patrick with a yelp of pain, and he rolled backward out of instinct, ending up on his ass on the floor. 

Belch laughed despite himself, while Vic busied himself petting Henry’s face and trying to kiss him awake. He came to with a soft ‘huh?’, half-mumbled into Vic’s parted lips.

“You were having a nightmare, asshole.” Patrick groaned from the floor, making a show of how much he was in the _worst_ pain of his life.

“It’s okay, Henry.” Vic gently cupped both of their lover’s cheeks, resting their foreheads together and keeping their eyes locked. “You’re here. You’re with us, he’s so far from here right now, you’re okay.” 

Whimpering a little more, Henry clung to Vic, his arms pressed into Belch’s stomach as both young men wrapped up around the blond. Realizing that Henry and his night terrors were clearly more important than his own injured pride, Patrick sighed heavily and crawled back into bed, plastering himself to Henry’s back and surging kisses up the back of his neck.

“You’re going to be okay, now. We have you.” He whispered softly, nestling his nose against the nape of Henry’s neck.

“Yeah, Henry, we’d never let anything bad happen to you again.” Belch chimed in, trying to keep his voice quiet in the stillness of the room. Vic had begun to breathe carefully, slow through his mouth and letting it out through his nose, encouraging Henry to try and copy him, to breathe with him.

After a solid five minutes of all four of them following Vic’s lead, Henry’s eyelids were heavy and drooped until they finally fluttered shut. His breathing evened out, and his body went limp as a relaxed, practically boneless Vic shimmied upwards to rest Henry’s head on his chest. Hearing any one of his boys’ heartbeats usually helped calm him down when he was panicking.

“Can we go back to sleep, now?” Patrick groused quietly, and Vic gave a soft smile, nodding. He could feel Belch behind him already rumbling with a loud snore as he closed his eyes, wrapped up around Henry’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, there we go! I hope you guys enjoyed, I sure had fun writing this one. Healthy boys are important to me!
> 
> Prompt: Protect


End file.
